LA HORA QUE MARCA EL RELOJ
by Kris Hart
Summary: DRHR. Historia terminada.. Herm y Draco comparten una misma sala común. Ambos han hecho cosas que no debieran. Todo comienza cuando un inesperado paquete le llega a Hermione... Es mejor de lo que parece. REVIEWS
1. Prologo

**LA HORA QUE MARCA EL RELOJ**

**KRIS HART**

Disclaimer.-ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Solo los ocupo para mi diversión

**"ACLARACIONES"**

LAS ACLARACIONES Y/O ESPECIFICACIONES VAN ENTRE PARENTESIS.

_**PIDO DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAYAN LEIDO ANTERIORMENTE ESTA HISTORIA. FUE MI ERROR EL HABER OLVIDADO CIERTO DETALLES QUE PODRIAN CONFUNDIR AL LECTOR, DETALLES QUE GRACIAS A ARUPOTTI HE LOGRADO CORREGIR. ESPERO, AHORA SÍ, QUE SIN MÁS ERRORES PUEDAN DISFRUTAR DE LA HISTORIA, Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS. GRACIAS.**_

PROLOGO

Estrofa del diario de Hermione:

"_Describirte, mi obsoleto amor, sería imposible._

_Me he encontrada enamorada, desesperada y ansiosa sexualmente; pero nunca nada se ha semejado a lo que tú estimulas en mí. _

_El verte es como una flama creciente en mi vientre, que sube escalofriantemente por mi espina dorsal para finalmente llegar a mi cabeza, nublando mis pensamientos, ocupando todo tú mi ser. Tu imagen lejana me sonroja. Tu cabello rubio platino me hace fantasear de la forma más pecaminosa jamás escrita. Tu cuerpo, tus manos delgadas y grandes...tus labios delgados y pálidos, apenas perceptibles, todo en ti me excita. _

_Me encantas Draco Malfoy. _

_Me has hechizado con un encantamiento muy añejo, algo muy especial, algo incomparable y para el mortal común incomprensible: amor."_


	2. Capitulo I

**LA HORA QUE MARCA EL RELOJ**

**KRIS HART**

Disclaimer.-ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Solo los ocupo para mi diversión

**"ACLARACIONES"**

LAS ACLARACIONES Y/O ESPECIFICACIONES VAN ENTRE PARENTESIS.

_Sumary: DR/HR. Historia terminada.. Herm y Draco comparten una misma sala común. Ambos han hecho cosas que no debieran. Todo comienza cuando un inesperado paquete le llega a Hermione... Es mejor de lo que parece. _

CAPITULO I

Del diario de Hermione:

"_Hace 3 días te pregunté la hora. Me respondiste secamente "la 1:30 Granger, ¿Qué no tienes reloj?". A lo que yo te contesté que no, que lo había perdido en la última batalla con Voldemort, y así fue, tú estuviste ahí._

_Hoy en la mañana, un día cualquiera, encuentro sobre mi cama un paquete negro y dentro de este un fino y delicado reloj de plata. Adjunto una nota que citaba lo siguiente: "Para que dejes de hacer tus molestas preguntas Granger. atte.: D.L.Malfoy."_

_Me coloqué el reloj enseguida y guardé la nota entre mis pertenencias, como si fuera un gran tesoro, que temiera que alguien más me robara. _

_Ya sé que a ti ese tipo de "detalles" no te cuestan nada, sé que el dinero a tu familia le sobra, pero aún así, sabiendo las circunstancias de mi realidad, de nuestra realidad, no pude evitar emocionarme. _

_Quisiera ser ahora yo capaz de entregarte algo. Algo que puedas cargar junto a ti, algo que necesites, algo que no tengas y a mí me sobre, lo que tú quieras. Pero, no se me ocurre nada. No tengo caudales de dinero ni mucho menos, aunque pensándolo bien sí hay algo que me sobra, algo que desde hace tiempo poseo. Esta noche algo mío va a ser tuyo."_


	3. Capitulo II

**LA HORA QUE MARCA EL RELOJ**

**KRIS HART**

Disclaimer.-ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Solo los ocupo para mi diversión

**"ACLARACIONES"**

LAS ACLARACIONES Y/O ESPECIFICACIONES VAN ENTRE PARENTESIS.

_Sumary: DR/HR. Historia terminada.. Herm y Draco comparten una misma sala común. Ambos han hecho cosas que no debieran. Todo comienza cuando un inesperado paquete le llega a Hermione... Es mejor de lo que parece. _

CAPITULO II

Últimas páginas escritas en el diario de Hermione:

_Esperé en la sala común a que dieran las 9pm. Esa es tu hora de llegada habitual. Minutos antes me había vestido lo mejor posible, me procuré peinar y adornar mi rostro y cuerpo con aceites y lociones. Deseaba darte una buena impresión. _

_Escuché que atravesabas la puerta con paso erguido y arrogante como siempre lo has hecho, y yo permanecí sentada disimulando que leía con interés. Dejé al descubierto el precioso regalo que me habías dado. Fue el brillo de éste el que impidió que te subieras sin decir más; regresaste, te sentaste frente a mí, en el sillón más grande de la sala común y noté un oscuro extraño en tus ojos, una mueca en tus labios y un rojo en tus mejillas. Me observaste varios minutos sin distraerte, yo permanecí indiferente. _

_.- Luce muy bien en ti Granger. – dijiste con tosquedad. _

_.- Gracias – atiné a decir al tiempo que cerraba el libro y enfocaba la mirada en ti. No sé si fue la ilusión que provoca el amor pero para mí esa noche lucías más que perfecto. Se te veía cansado, seguramente venías de alguna ronda de prefecto pesada ó de terminar algún trabajo. Tus parpados resentían el cansancio, estaban un poco caídos y tu rostro decaído. Tu cabello lo traías hacia atrás, sujeto por una coleta. Reflejo de tu padre tu cuerpo, OH por dios, el negro te embellece más. Eres como la fina vela que adquiere más fuerza en medio de la oscuridad – Fue un bonito detalle de tu parte, a pesar del impertinente motivo por el cual lo hiciste. _

_.- ¿a que te refieres? – preguntaste, con avidez._

_.- No te molestaré más. _

_.- Eso es imposible en tu Granger, está en tu naturaleza ser una cotilla. _

_.- Y en la tuya ser un engreído que no puede aceptar un agradecimiento cuando se lo dan._

_.- Disculpa si malinterpreté un "agradecimiento", según acorde a tu léxico, con recriminación. – dijo mientras que en un intento de peinarse se pasaba las manos por su rubio cabello. _

_Traté de no perder la concentración._

_.- ¿Por qué tendría yo que recriminarte algo? Te he repetido que me encuentro agradecida por este detalle. – dije con impasibilidad, con el cuello largo y las piernas cruzadas. El tardó en contestar. _

_.- Te voy a decir por qué, Hermione, te entregué ese reloj para que conozcas mis motivos de mis acciones antes de juzgar. – Esperé su respuesta contuviendo la respiración – Leí tu diario. _

_No sabía que hacer, ni que creer, bien podía se runa broma, un sueño alguna alucinación; creí no haber escuchado bien._

_.-¿Qué? – pregunté tan solo recuperé el aliento._

_.- Leí tu diario hace 4 días. Sé que me amas. _

_Lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue mentir, típico del hombre, negar. Giré la cabeza negando pero sería estúpido algo así, todo mi diario tiene mi nombre escrito. ¿Cómo lo leyó? ¿Cómo? _

_.- ¿Cómo?..- logré balbucear - ¿Por qué?- pregunté mientras un repentino coraje me inundaba. – Maldito, si quería lastimarme, lo estaba logrando. Me estaba hiriendo desde lo más profundo, y yo de ilusa creyendo que había una oportunidad, por más remota. Yo que pensaba entregarle todo. Que estúpida soy. _

_.- La razón se me antojó, sabía que escribías algo muy importante ahí, y sabía que era de mí. No estoy ciego Hermione, veo como me deseas. Ya sabía lo que sentías, solo quería por así decirlo, confirmar. ¿Cómo? Sé de magia oscura, no por nada fue mortífago, recuerda estuve en el lado de Voldemort, y sé mis trucos..._

_.- Eres un...-no pude esbozar palabra, aún lo amaba para poder insultarlo como merecía- Si ya sabías, ¿Por qué me regalas un reloj de plata? ¿Por qué me tratas con cortesía? Es obvio que no quieres nada conmigo, pero ¿aumentar mis ilusiones?...¿te satisface? ¿te excita? ¡Dime! – demandé con voz alta, pero sin perder los estribos; ya le había dado el placer de ver mi rostro desencajado en una noche, no lo iba a permitir otra vez. _

_.- Creo que te merecías el reloj. Puedo dártelo, lo querías, realmente no me gusta que me pidan la hora, me molesta y fue por eso que te envié el reloj. Por lo demás, sí, me excita ver tu rostro inocente e infantil observarme, me gusta como te sonrojas y sé que fantaseas conmigo durante las noches, y siendo más sincero me encanta como metes por entre tu falda tu mano, cuando estamos en la sala, y crees que nadie te ve. Te masturbas viéndome. – dijo con lascivia, desición y denotaba la experiencia sexual que tenía. _

_Enrojecí abruptamente, nunca me imaginé que el se daría cuenta, no había manera, era muy discreta. Nunca comentó nada ni mucho menos, fue menos de 3 ocasiones. ¡Dios, que pena. Todo este tiempo el me ha observado como yo a él._

_.- Además, ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que te trato bien por pura cortesía, no tengo ninguna necesidad de ser amable contigo, y mucho menos perdería mi tiempo aumentando tus infantiles ilusiones. – Continuó tirando la espalda hacia atrás y recostándose completamente sobre el sillón. Estiró la piernas y continuó después de una pausa mutua.- Sí tengo interés en ti – ahogó un suspiro- sólo que me gustaría que me mostraras aquel lado de mujer que tienes. Quiero saber que si estoy con alguien , no va a ser una niña, debe ser una leona. He vivido, y visto cosas que no se si algún día podré compartir, pero cuando lo haga quiero estar con alguien lo suficientemente decidida que no huya al conocerme. .- dijo mirando el techo, como un discurso bien planeado en su cabeza, desahogándose supongo. Me estaba pidiendo algo. _

_.-¿Qué quieres de mí? _

_.- Quiero a la mujer Hermione, la que vi durante la batalla con Voldemort. Quiero a la guerrera. – y me miró con ojos suplicantes, con los labios entreabiertos y aunque dudé un momento, hice lo que me pedía. Fui valiente. Me arriesgué. Bien podía ser una broma , un juego bien elaborado de él pero aunque así hubiera sido, no me arrepentiría, porque por mi parte, yo lo di todo. Y en el amor se da todo o nada. _

_Descrucé las piernas, me paré del sillón y con movimientos pausados, me fui deshaciendo de cada una de mis prendas. Primero el suéter que cayó sobre el sillón, donde antes había estado, mi blusa blanca de botones, él solo observaba al compás de cada botón abrirse; la falda de mezclilla que al abrir el cierre cayo con facilidad sobre mis pies, y finalmente mis zapatos. Me quedé solo en ropa interior, lencería, como acostumbro usar y me acerqué a él. Apenas caminé algunos pasos y ya estaba mi pierna rozando su mano. Me arrodillé a un lado de él, quedando en cuclillas, para que nuestros ojos se encontraran, y sin temor, sin prejuicios, sin pena ni duda lo dije. Pronuncié aquellas 2 palabras capaces de hacer y deshacer con truene de dedos: "Te amo". _

_Me miró con tanta pasión, lujuria, represión y locura, pero sobretodo me miró con amor. _

_Lo besé. Fui correspondida y la intensidad fue creciendo, su capa voló, su corbata fue arrancada con furia por mí , y su camisa de la escuela desapareció en segundos, al igual que el resto de su ropa. Los gemidos de él se ahogaban en mi garganta, su lengua ácida y larga me atragantaba, todo esto combinado con la excitación me hizo sentir que el pecho me iba a explotar por un desmesurado placer. _

_Mis pezones se erizaron al contacto tan nítido de su piel desnuda contra la mía, su abdomen perfecto y su ancha espalda me regocijaba. Me detuve a admirarlo, a grabarlo en mi memoria, ese momento, ese cuerpo, ese rostro. Tenía una marcada cicatriz en un costado del abdomen, pasé mi mano por encima, no pregunté. Lo miré y lo seguí besando, queriendo que con mi calor apaciguar su frío, queriendo que con mi amor, apagar su dolor. Tallé insistentemente mi pelvis contra la suya, sentí su erección, me humedecí. Me penetró, grité, mi primera vez fue con tanto amor y deseo. Mi libido estaba en la cúspide, temblaba de emoción y él no paraba de entrecerrar los ojos y gemir, sabía que ya quería eyacular, pero no lo hacía; quería que yo llegara a la culminación, al orgasmo, primero. No tardé en hacerlo. Él descansó. Yo lo besé, como toda la noche lo había hecho. Pasé mis manos sobre su rostro, y con mis piernas enredadas en las de él, acariciaba sus muslos. Le olí el cabello. Aspiré el dulce olor del amor mezclado con hierbabuena y tabaco, le encanta fumar, y sé que es un vicio que no podré quitárselo. Me tomó las dos manos y las apretó contra las suyas, se fijó en la hora que marcaba mi reloj, las 3:20 AM (el reloj era la única "prenda" que cargaba) , me giró a un costado para así nuestros ojos quedaran frente a frente y depositó un beso en cada mano, y fue ahí , justo después, cuando dijo 4 palabras que quedarán en mí memoria para todo la eternidad, incluso cuando él se vaya, cuando yo perezca , sé que esas inmortales palabras resistirán los golpes de los años y olvido: "Mi corazón es tuyo"._

_En ese momento supe que la piel no significaba nada sino sentía con ella, los ojos no veían nada sino los abríamos a cosas nuevas, y el corazón no daba calor al cuerpo sino aprendíamos a amar. ¿De que servía callar, ocultar o mentir, por los miedos?_

_Permitir que estos nos limiten es privarnos de la oportunidad de vivir, nacer, morir en los brazos de alguien y retornar en su mirada. _

_Aquella noche dejé a un lado mis miedos, y como Draco me pidió, me volví mujer. Y él se volvió mi hombre. _

_Y que tontería que pensaba obsequiarle mi antiguo libro de Historia de la Magia de Hogwarts. _

_Tal vez en otra ocasión se lo entregue._


End file.
